Enough For now
by NatssY
Summary: Kate está intentando dormir meses después del accidente con el francotirador y Castle va a su casa a molestar un rato con una de sus epifanías.


**Fandom:** Castle.

**Pairing:** Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer:** Esto no me pertenece blabla, sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 4x01.

**Resumen:** Kate está intentando dormir varios meses después del accidente con el francotirador y Castle viene un rato a molestar con una de sus míticas epifanías.

**Dedicatorias:** a Toc y Sasa, porque fueron ellas las que me dieron la vara día sí día también para que viese la serie, por mucho que les dijese que ya lo haría en un futuro bstante lejano al actual presente.

.

.

.

_**Enought… For now.**_

.

Llevaba acostada más de una hora, pero era incapaz de conseguir dormir. Por más que cerraba los ojos, su mente no podía dejar de pensar, de relacionar, de buscar una solución a todos los problemas que se iban acumulando.

Hacía ya nueve meses del tiroteo y seis que había vuelto a su trabajo, y las visitas al psicólogo no se habían detenido. Al revés, cada vez iban peor. Él se empeñaba en querer profundizar en su vida, en sus sentimientos, en el por qué de su forma de actuar y ella… Ella no quería pensar en aquello. No más de lo que ya lo hacía.

A veces pensaba que Castle tenía razón y lo único que le pasaba era que tenía miedo: miedo a no saber la respuesta.

Giró hacia el otro lado sobre sí misma y se pasó la siguiente hora observando las sombras que producían las luces de Nueva York en las paredes de su habitación. Cuando por fin había aprendido a distinguir entre las luces de los coches y las luces de los autobuses, alguien tocó la puerta.

Cogió la pistola, aunque algo en su interior le decía que si quisiesen asesinarla casi a media noche no hubiesen tocado. Cuando llegó a la puerta y comprobó quién era, suspiró y guardó la pistola enganchándola a la parte de atrás de los pantalones del pijama a la vez que abría con la otra mano.

-¿Tú has visto qué hora es? –lo riñó, dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta.

-Sí. –contestó mirando de reojo su reloj con luz digital. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Es tarde Castle. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, porque mañana ya no querré hablar de esto. –No tenía claro si quería saber la respuesta a aquello, pero su cara debió de hablar por ella, porque él se explicó. –He tenido una conversación con Alexis y me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo que sé que dejaré pasar si espero a mañana.

-¿Por qué lo ibas a dejar pasar?

-Porque contigo las cosas siempre son así.

Quizás porque aquella respuesta la cogió por sorpresa, no supo qué responder, así que optó por la otra cosa que sabía hacer bien: atacar.

-Pues entonces habla de una vez para que pueda volver a dormirme.

-Los dos sabemos que no estabas durmiendo, Beckett –afirmó Castle rodando los ojos y apoyándose en la mesa sin llegar a sentarse.

-¿Vas a decirme algo o qué? –masculló, enfadada porque la conociese tan bien.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedes? –preguntó, completamente serio.

-Qué pasa si no puedo qué.

-Hace unos meses –comenzó, poniéndose de pie mientras la miraba fijamente-, cuando volviste a encontrarme y me contaste que habías roto con Josh, me dijiste que necesitabas acabar con toda la historia de tu madre para tener la relación que querías. Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no puedes?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista? –lo cuestionó ella, enfadada porque se hiciese aquella pregunta.

-No lo soy. No estoy diciendo que no vayas a solucionar el caso –se apresuró a explicar-, pero… Ponte por un momento en esa situación. ¿Qué pasa si no puedes?

-No puedo ponerme en esa situación.

-Inténtalo al menos –le pidió.

-No puedo, Castle…

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no sé si podría soportarlo! –gritó, más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Castle cerró los ojos, como obligándose a sentir su ira, y luego asintió con la cabeza justo antes de volver a mirarla fijamente.

-Has vivido con esta situación durante más de 10 años, Kate. Te habías dado por rendida cuando te conocí.

-¡Pero ahora estamos tan cerca! –lo interrumpió.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos… –concretó Castle. –Cada vez hay menos pistas a seguir, cada vez vamos dejando más muertos detrás. ¿Qué pasa si llega un momento en el que lo único que nos queda es todo lo que sabemos y nada más?

-Siempre hay algo más –dijo, convencida.

-¿Y si no lo hay?

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo –proclamó, señalando la puerta. No quería seguir escuchando lo que ella había pensado mil veces. No quería que, por encima de todas las personas, él le dijese que quizás nunca iba a descubrir la verdad.

-Kate… -balbuceó, intentando acercarse a ella.

-¿¡Por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas! –le reprochó, dándole la espalda y moviendo el brazo para que él no la agarrase.

-Porque tarde o temprano llegará el día.

-¿Qué día?

-El día en el que te des cuenta de que esto ya no es suficiente –contestó él, señalando a su alrededor y luego a ellos mismos.

-Es suficiente –susurró. –Por ahora.

-Pero tarde o temprano dejará de ser "ahora". ¿Y estarás lista para pasar página y derriba el muro interior aunque no tengas la solución? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Yo…

-¿Podrás hacerlo? –repitió, elevando ligeramente la voz.

-¡No lo sé! –respondió, en el mismo tono.

Necesitaba respirar. Se echó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar a un ritmo acompasado que volviera sus pulsaciones a su estado natural. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando Castle volvió a hablar.

-Necesito saberlo, Kate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más te da? ¿Vas a escaparte cuando me vuelva loca?

-No digas eso. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí cuando te haga falta, ¿entiendes? Siempre. Pero necesito… -tomó aire un par de veces, como cogiendo valentía para seguir. –Necesito saber si…

-¿Si qué?

-Nada, déjalo –respondió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas saber si qué? –insistió.

-¿Por qué me dijiste aquello? –contraatacó él.

-¿Por qué te dije el qué, Castle? –preguntó, poniendo en su tono de voz toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Lo de la relación. Lo de la relación que querías pero que tenía que esperar hasta que solucionases este tema.

-¿Ahora tengo que tener una explicación para cada palabra que te digo? –objetó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Siempre dices algo por algún motivo, Kate. Porque recuerdas algo, porque te sientes herida, porque lo has pensado y decirlo en voz alta hace que parezca real… ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No... Lo sé.

-¿Fue al acordarte de Josh? ¿Al recordar que habíais roto?

-Supongo –expresó, nerviosa.

Dios, él era un cobarde, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

-Bien –dijo él, sopesando la respuesta. –Creo que debería irme. Es muy tarde y con Gates nunca se sabe lo que nos va a esperar por la mañana –bromeó.

-Castle, ibas a decirme algo.

-Sí –asintió sonriendo, aunque con la mirada triste. –Pero ya es mañana –aclaró, enseñándole el reloj que marcaba las doce y un minutos. –Buenas noches.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada, la abrió y se dispuso a salir, pero cuando justo antes de cerrar se dio la vuelta para decirle algo.

-Qué –le preguntó ella, al ver que él no decía nada.

-No quería que pienses que… Lo sigue siendo, ¿lo sabes, no?

-¿Sigue siendo el qué? –preguntó, estática donde estaba.

-Suficiente por ahora.

Y sin esperar una respuesta Castle cerró la puerta.

Cuando Kate Beckett por fin se durmió tres horas después, soñó con un "te quiero" secreto, con muchas oportunidades perdidas, con la soledad del que no se arriesga, con demasiados "Y si…" y con un "ahora" que se acababa.

Porque no siempre va a ser "ahora".

Porque el muro tenía ya demasiadas brechas para seguir en pie.

Porque lo recordaba todo. Y ella también lo quería.


End file.
